Radiation detection plays a vital role in many fields, including areas of industry, research, and national security. Thus, radiation detectors are important. However, current limitations of radiation detectors limit or prevent their use in many important ways. For example, some materials that have features desirable in radiation detection cannot be used because current devices degrade or destroy the quality of the signals output by those materials. Similarly, inefficiencies in shape and design result in significant information loss. Thus, improvements can be made in radiation detection.